


Cold Winter and Warm Hands

by HyfrydCymru



Series: 30 Days Challenge [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Day 6, Frottage, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, clothed getting off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 05:26:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4612881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyfrydCymru/pseuds/HyfrydCymru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re kissing, long, hot, and hard, cold hands reaching deeper under layers of wool and cotton until their hips thrust and there’s friction transformed into heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Winter and Warm Hands

It’s cold outside when they leave the comfort (discomfort) of Ireland’s crowded livingroom, and perhaps it’s the cold that urges them together, hands tucked into each other’s clothes, chests pressed together. The small of Alasdair’s back is pressed to the low railing of the back porch and Arthur’s hips are pressed to his, snug and comfortable, and straddling one of Alasdair’s legs.

            They’re kissing, long, hot, and hard, cold hands reaching deeper under layers of wool and cotton until their hips thrust and there’s friction transformed into heat. Pants of breath fog their line of sight, so they don’t try to see. They close their eyes and push harder, grip tighter, leave bruises to kiss later, when morning comes to early and the sheets are too warm.

            But the air is cold tonight and the snow piles high on the streets, and the only heat they can feel is between them, coiling tight and low. It’s enough to send them over the edge and their thrusting grows erratic; they swallow each other’s moans until they’re out of breath.

            (With the warmth of Alasdair’s chest to lean on and the thrill of his arms around him, Arthur drifts off and rests easy; even if the wood creaks with every shift of their bodies, he knows Alasdair won’t let him fall.)

**Author's Note:**

> Short short short. But one of my favourites.


End file.
